


Younger | Avengers

by Mystique1250



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: When the members of the Avengers suddenly find themselves one morning as their seventeen-year-old self, everyone immediately asks themselves who is behind it and what exactly happened to them. Helplessly, they call Nick Fury, but none of them like his premature solution. He sends the team back to high school for the time it takes him to find the cause and demands that the six of them behave as normally as possible. But that's easier said than done when you're a superhero. Especially when hormones get involved.High School AU
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh shit, what the hell is going on here?", Natasha Romanoff cursed loudly as she gazed at her reflection. There she did not see her usual face, but something she had not expected at all. A much younger version of herself, not unfamiliar to Natasha, looked out at her. But why did she see an image in the mirror that she had not embodied for a long time?

On a trial basis, she drove through her hair and her mirror image immediately copied the movement. But how could that be? After all, she couldn't see the reality before her. But the surprised and shocked expression in her eyes suggested exactly that. What the hell was going on here? It was impossible that she was seventeen again.

Before she could think about it any further, someone pushed open her room door without knocking and came into the room, only to close the door again behind her. She immediately noticed the shocked look on the face of the man who had entered, which resembled her expression.   
"Nat?", a familiar voice asked, but it took Natasha a few seconds before she could identify the boy with the blond-brown hair as her best friend without any doubt  
"Clint?", she replied in the same tone of voice as the first shock left her again. Her reflection hadn't deceived her though, because Clint was much younger than usual, too. Maybe he was even the same age she suddenly seemed to be.

"What's going on?", she asked, hoping that he might know what was going on as she slowly walked towards him. She noticed that her height had changed only slightly, but the difference was still noticeable to her.   
"I have no idea", it came from her best friend: "I only know that something is very wrong here."   
He was no further along in this than she was. At that thought, Natasha's heart sank slightly into her pants.

"Have you checked on the others yet?", she said what she thought. Perhaps they were the only ones, and the others were in a perfectly normal state. Or maybe they had aged backward just like Clint and Natasha.   
"No, you're the first one I looked for when I... noticed this change in me", he explained, as they both walked towards the door as if guided by their instincts as if they had decided at that moment to go looking for the rest of their team.

Together, they stepped out into the hallway and followed the loud voices that came to their ears towards the living room. But none of them had expected what they found there. The room had been cut down with the rest of her team, who all spoke in disarray.

Automatically, Natasha raised her eyebrows and glanced at Clint, who had put on an expression as overwhelmed as she had. He didn't seem to know what to say, because he just looked at her with his mouth open for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment.

Irritated, she looked back at her colleagues, who had been completely inside the room. Steve was sitting in an armchair and had pulled his knees to his body. This body, however, did not look at all like the one she knew. He had suddenly become a small, slim boy with an old-fashioned haircut and if she didn't know any old pictures of him, she wouldn't be sure if she would have recognized him so easily.

Next to him were Thor and Bruce, who also looked much younger than they were used to. But they were not the ones who caused the noise. The noise was caused by two people whom she could identify as Tony and Bucky. They were both standing in front of the sofa, screaming at each other. Tony held his arms crossed in front of his chest and looked at his counterpart with an unnerved look. Even Bucky, who had a different look than Tony, didn't look any happier and had clenched his hands into fists, which made Natasha think that it would get ugly here in a moment if someone didn't stop this fight soon.

Knowing that Bruce and Thor were rather reluctant to watch such a show and since Steve didn't seem to be able to turn himself on at that moment, this task was probably inevitably left to Clint or her. Bucky and Tony didn't seem to come to their senses on their own. That's why she cleared her throat loudly once and managed to attract not only the attention of Bruce, Thor, and Steve but also that of the two brawlers.   
"What's going on here?" she asked with raised eyebrows into the round.

"They're arguing because Tony made jokes about Steve", Bruce said calmly: "As a result, Bucky has decided that that's why he has to fight with him."  
"Seriously? You can argue about something like that when we're obviously in a much more dramatic situation," Clint said, saying exactly what she thought at the time.  
"We were just talking about that when Tony had to start the fight," now explained Bucky, who seemed to have relaxed a bit. This drew Natasha's attention to Tony and herself, which made her notice that both men were looking at her and seemed to be looking at her from head to toe. She gave them both a questioning look, but neither of them responded.

She shook her head slightly and then looked again at Clint who was still standing next to her and now took the time to look at his colleagues with a critical eye.  
"We'd better call Fury," she suggested to him: "Maybe he has some explanation for the fact that we suddenly seem to be teenagers again."


	2. Chapter 2

When Natasha heard footsteps in the hall of the apartment, she instinctively raised her head. The weight of the steps and the fact that all the Avengers were already in this room told her that it had to be Fury. Relief spread through her. Clint and she had called him a few minutes ago and tried to describe the situation to him - at least as good as they could, since none of them understood what was going on here. He had promised to leave as soon as he had the time and that time seemed to have come.

A few seconds later the door opened and indeed the man she had expected to see appear in the door frame.   
"Fury," it came from Clint, whose voice made it obvious that he was relieved at his boss's appearance: "Good to have you here."   
"Agent Barton," he replied, "Thank God you called immediately."   
He let his eyes wander over the group of superheroes. He was as surprised as Natasha and the others when she looked in the mirror that morning.

"This doesn't look good," he said after a few seconds of trying to see the situation: "Not good at all."   
"Yes, we noticed that," Tony replied in a sarcastic tone: "Do you have any helpful information for us?"   
"No, not yet," Fury explained, trying to ignore Tony's tone of voice: "I've only just found out about it, and of course I haven't found a solution to the problem yet."

Natasha had to suppress a sigh. To be honest, that's exactly what she was hoping for. That at that moment he would know what to do if she didn't. Natasha had never been a fan of being in the dark before.   
"But I spoke with Agent Hill and we found a temporary solution for you," he told the group with his arms slightly crossed.   
"Great," it came from Thor and he made a happy face.

"But you probably won't like it," Fury then added, though. Clint raised his eyebrows slightly while Natasha looked at Fury in amazement. Tony, however, was the only one who said something about it: "Great, and what do they expect now? They expect us to be happy about it?"   
"Why don't you listen to what he has to say first," Steve replied, and it was probably the first time he said anything that morning.

"You six are going back to high school," he told the team what he had decided on the drive here.   
"What? No, of course not," it came from a wild head-shaking, Clint. Natasha didn't make a happy face about this information either but stared at Fury in shock. She would not do that under any circumstances. She had never been to a normal high school before and had no intention of making up for this experience at some point in her life.   
"No, I'm not doing that. No way," contradicted Bucky indignantly, while Steve also just sat there and fixed the floor with his eyes. Bruce, Thor, and Tony, on the other hand, didn't resist and didn't seem to be at all as indignant as their team members.

"No discussions, folks," Fury said in a serious tone of voice, looking at them all with a punishing look: "I've already signed you up and tomorrow is Monday. You'll be going to school then. Peter Parker will help you find your way around."   
Tony opened his mouth to say something when he heard Peter's name but then closed it again after a few seconds.   
"But why all this?" Natasha now also spoke up: "We can just stay here and carry on as before."

"Take a good look at each other. You've all been put back to the state you were in when you were sixteen or seventeen," he let his gaze wander through the round: "Bruce was not the Hulk at seventeen, Tony was not Iron Man and Steve was not Captain America."   
Natasha followed his gaze and swallowed hard. She hadn't thought of that. She was probably one of the few on the team who at that age had at least begun to possess the skills she now had.   
"I'm simply interested in keeping you safe while we work on figuring out exactly what happened and how we can undo it," Fury continued: "So please just do me this favor. Natasha sighed but then gave in, knowing there was no point in discussing it with him at that moment.   
"Thank you, Natasha," Fury nodded at her.


End file.
